


Thorns

by Sesshomarus_Petal



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesshomarus_Petal/pseuds/Sesshomarus_Petal
Summary: Discord Name: Kayla~#1 Petal {Sesshomaru Simp}Sesshomaru works in the mafia and you are his assistant. You have had a small crush on him and things might take a thing for the worst.Sesshomaru pulls up into the driveway and climbs out of the car and grabs you from the back seat.“Come on Petal lets go get you cleaned up.”He walks into his house holding you. He opens the door and takes you to the kitchen and places you on the counter and moves your hair away from your neck and he inspects the light bruising that is on your neck.“Petal...are you okay.”You smile at him a little nod, “I think I’m okay. My neck hurts a little bit but it is nothing that I can’t manage.”
Relationships: Sesshomaru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yagami Yato FanFic Event: August 2020





	Thorns

You stand in the corner of the room as Sesshomaru and Koga have their monthly meeting about how to run this section of the mafia way better, you hold your notebook and take your normal notes that you tend to take when there is a meeting going on. You jot down the few things that you can catch as the two of them speak very fast. “Koga I do expect that your crew will be able to handle the next few deliveries, the normal crew is out on a few missions and I do not know when they will be back.” You watch silently and wait for the meeting to wrap up. “Koga you guys will have to transfer the giant boxes that are in the warehouse. You have the address of where they need to go so I don’t want any mistakes to be made or else you will have to deal with me of course.”

Koga nods his head, “Yes of course sir, I will do my best.”Once you notice Sesshomaru getting up from his seat you walk over to Koga and smile at him, “Hello Koga, how have you been. We haven’t talked in a while.” Koga smiles at you and places his hand on your arm, “Hey Dear, I have been doing well over these past couple weeks. And I’m sorry we haven’t talked in a while I have missed talking to you, But I do have to go so I can do everything that Sesshomaru asked me to do.” You smile brightly at him and giggles lightly and nod your head in agreement with him, you watch as he walks away leaving the building. You look over at Sesshomaru and give him a light smile. “Have a nice day sir, I will see you in a few days because of my vacation with family.” He just gives you a small nod.

As you are walking back to your apartment you are looking over your notes from the meeting trying to crunch numbers on how much of each object will be needed to send with Koga when he has to deliver everything. As you are rounding the corner you get slammed in the wall of the building, “Well what do we have here… Sesshomaru’s little secretary.” You look up and see Naraku and a few of his lackeys. You go to move around them but Naraku grabs your shoulder and pushes you back into the building, “Mhh no no no sweetheart you are not leaving yet. We just have a few questions that we want to ask you about how Sesshy runs things.” You scoff at them, “What really makes you think that I will be telling you anything about him...I would not betray his trust at all. You must have a death wish if you think that he won’t come for you when he finds out that you have been pestering me.” You glare at the group of them, and yet again try to move away from them. Naraku grabs you by your throat and pushes you back. “Now now now little one. Like I said you are not going anywhere until we get some information.” You try and grip onto his wrist to pull it away.

“What does he call you huh….his Little Petal. Well, why don’t you just stay right here and tell us what his new deliveries will be and where they will be located.” He tightens his hand around your neck and watches in amusement as you struggle to breathe. He snickers as you try and get his hand off of your throat. Your face begins to turn red from the lack of air. “Sweet little Petal come on tell me all of Sesshomaru’s secrets.” You begin to lose your vision when his grip if quickly gone. 

You slowly sink down onto the ground and slow blink trying to regain your vision. You look up and see Sesshomaru holding Naraku against the wall, “Well well well look like the big bad Doggie has finally shown up.” Naraku snickers. Sesshomaru pulls Naraku up by his collar.of his shirt so he is right into Sesshomaru’s face, “Naraku...what are you doing messing with my assistant?” Sesshomaru growls at Naraku looking him dead in his eyes. “Hehe...I wasn’t doing anything at all. Just talking to your lovely assistant about some of the things you do.” Sesshomaru looks at him and then looks down at you. He lets go of Naraku and he reaches down and picks you up and holds you flush against his chest. He cares you to his car and places you into the back seat and drives toward his home.

Sesshomaru pulls up into the driveway and climbs out of the car and grabs you from the back seat. “Come on Petal lets go get you cleaned up.” He walks into his house holding you. He opens the door and takes you to the kitchen and places you on the counter and moves your hair away from your neck and he inspects the light bruising that is on your neck. “Petal...are you okay.” You smile at him a little nod, “I think I’m okay. My neck hurts a little bit but it is nothing that I can’t manage.” 

You look down at your lap as he continues to check over your body for any other marks or scraps. “Kayla…..Did he do anything else to you or did he only have you pressed against that wall.” You quickly lift your head, “No sir he didn’t do anything else. Just held me by my throat. He was questioning me about what we have planned. Don’t worry I didn’t say anything to them.” He just nods his head and continues to tend to the few marks that you have. You just sit silently for the time being. As he is tending to the bruises he touches one spot on your neck where there is a bruise and you let out a small little whimper, Sesshomaru’s hands stop quickly as he hears you whimper. “Are you all right? What happened?” You chuckle and give him a small smile trying to calm him down as you can see his eyes becoming red. “I’m okay that part of my neck is just a bit sorer than the rest.”

He pulls you off of the countertop and walks over the fridge and grabs water and hands it to you. “Would you like to go sit down in the living room and rest?” He walks into the living and takes a seat on one of the many couches. As you are making your way to sit down you begin to get very light headed and your vision begins to go in and out. You can fell your breathing begin to escalate, you know exactly what this is, you have had so many Panic/PTSD/Anxiety attacks but this one feels so different. You reach your hand out and grab the back of the couch. You stumble forward a bit but regain your balance. “Kayla are you okay?” You glace up and see Sesshomaru looking at you with concern. You go to let go of the couch and stand up straight but then get dizzy again and fall forward. Sesshomaru jumps over the couch and catches you before you hit the ground. Sesshomaru quickly scoops you up and walks over to the couch and lays you down. “Sesshomaru..I’m fine…” You begin to feel your throat close, you move your hand up to your throat as you begin to panic. Sesshomaru places one of his hands on your cheek and turns your head toward him, “Sweetheart focus on my voice. Just take some deep breaths for me.” 

You look into his eyes and take slow deep breaths trying to calm yourself down from your PTSD attack. “Petal, are you okay. What happened?” You move your hair out of your face and whip the little bit of sweat off of your forehead. “Um, that was a small PTSD. I get them sometimes but I think that what just happened with Naraku just triggered some memories.” Sesshomaru picks you up and cares you to the couch and places you down, he heads into the kitchen and grabs a cold compress and walks back over to you. He gently lays you back down and place the compress on your forehead. You sigh deeply and close your eyes trying to relax your body. It is the one thing you hate about having PTSD..the body spasms and the fact that your body locks up. You can feel your body finally calming down. “Are you feeling any better?” you slowly move the compress off of your forehead taking a deep breath and slowly lift yourself up from laying down. “Umm, yeah. I’m feeling a bit better, but, my head still hurts a tiny bit.” 

Sesshomaru goes and grabs a cup of water and hands it over to you. “Kayla here is a glass of water I need you to drink the whole glass.” You reach your hand out and grab the glass and slowly drink the water. Sesshomaru moves your hair and checks your bruising and he looks at the back of your head to see if you have a welt on the back of your head. He lets out a deep breath and is glad that you don’t have any welts. You get up and slowly walk around. “Umm Sesshomaru is it okay if I walk around your place?” He just nods his head and you begin walking around and you open one of the doors you look around the room, the bed is so beautiful, it looks so royal. There is a really nice desk that is sitting right by what looks like it could be the bathroom door or even the door to the closet. You walk over to the curtain covered window, you move the curtain out of the way and the room overlooks a super beautiful backyard. You walk over and throw yourself onto the bed and stretch out. You sit up quickly as you hear Sesshomaru opens the door. Sesshomaru looks at you as you are laying on his bed “Is this your room? It is really beautiful.”

He smiles and walks over to you and rubs his hand along your cheek and runs his fingers through your hair. You lean your face into his hand and smiles. You laugh at him and slid closer to the edge of the bed. You bring your hand up and place it on his chest and drag it down along his chest and his stomach. He grabs your hand and stops you. “What are you doing Kayla.” You giggle lightly at him. “Kayla are you okay? Do you have a concussion from Naraku slamming you into the wall?” You shake your head no, “No Sesshomaru I don’t believe that I do.” Sesshomaru pushes you down onto his bed and climbs on top of you. He drags one of his fingers along your neck and drags it across your chest. “Kayla is this what you really wanna do?” You nod your head and he drags his nail and slowly and then he takes off your shirt and teases your nipples. You move quickly and flip so you are on top of him you slide down so you are in front of him. You reach and undo his pants and slowly pull them down and I grab his cock and look up at him. You wrap your hand around his cock and slowly begin to move your hand along it. You look up at him through your eyelashes. You watch as his eyes slowly close and he lets out a small moan of satisfaction. 

You move your hand a little bit faster and you feel his hand grip my wrist. “My dear you need to watch what you are doing. Cause if you continue I can not guarantee that I will be able to control myself.” You just smile up at him and you move him out of the way so you can get up and you push him down so he is sitting on the side of the bed. You get on your knees and you move my hand a little faster and you watch as there is a small bead of pre-cum that exits the tip of his cock. You lean my head down and you stick my tongue out and lick the little bead away. You look up at him and watch as his head rolls back and he lets out a deep groan. You take your tongue and slowly run it along the whole of his cock. You can feel his hand run through your hair as he grabs the majority of it. “Princess, I would be careful.” you continue to ignore him, you slowly take his cock into your whole mouth.

“Holy fuck Petal, where did you learn….to do that.” You pull him out of my mouth and look at him, “There are plenty of things that you don’t know I can do.” You go back and begin to deep throat him. You hear him take a big inhale of air and you can feel him grip my hair extremely tight and he begins to move my head for me and he does it at a fast pace. You can feel your mouth beginning to water as you are coating his cock with your saliva. He quickly pulls you off of his cock as he shoots his cum all over your face. You giggle and you take your finger and you whip up some of it with your finger and stick it in your mouth and moan in delight.  
“Little girl you have no idea what you do to me.” He picks you up and he lays you on the bed and he grabs your pants and yanks them off and your underwear comes off as well. “I’m going to mess you up, you don’t know what you have gotten yourself into.” You give him a smirk, “try me.” He growls and he shoves his face between your legs and he begins to run his tongue along your clit, he takes his fingers and teases your entrance. You let out a loud moan as you felt two of his thick fingers enter inside you. He begins to massage you clit faster with his tongue and he moves his finger in and out of you faster and faster. You begin to quiver as you can feel my climax coming on quickly. 

“Sesshomaru….please will you let me cum...I need it so badly.” He chuckles and the vibrations along your clit almost make you cum instantly. “Mh I don’t know. Do you think that you deserve to cum? Have you been a good girl, because only good girls get to cum.” You nod my head quickly, “Yes, yes. I have been a good girl!” You yell out feeling like you about to cum, “Please, please can I cum.” You begin to shake, he growls again, “Yes princess, you can cum if you want.” He begins to attack your clit again and you reach my hand down and grip his hair and push him closer to me as you feel your climax come and hit you like a ton of bricks. “Ahh! Sesshomaru!” You cum so hard that you begin to shake violently and you begin panting and trying to catch your breath. “Well little Petal, I hate to cut this short but I do believe it is time for you to be heading home because we do have work to do tomorrow.” You whimper out as he pulls you up from the bed and he hands you your clothes that were discarded.

You begin to put on your clothes and then Sesshomaru walks me to the door. “So umm...I will be seeing you tomorrow for work.” He went and opened the door for me. You slowly walk out and turn back to him. You smile at him and he just gives you light smile back. “Petal I will see you tomorrow okay. Please be careful as you walk home I don’t want you to get hurt again.” He leans over to you and kisses you on the cheek. I blush and let out a small giggle “I will try and be okay.” You leave Sesshomaru’s house and making your way home to get some nice needed sleep after what happened today. Once you get home you go into your room and get undressed and you put up your pajamas. You lay down and close your eyes trying to go to sleep after a long day.


End file.
